eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
La DEA of Libra:Detailed Walkthrough (P6)
Chapter 6 Engage all town events if applicable and pick up the new available quests. When done, head to B8 using the teleporter. The two unattainable chests will now be picked up as the corpse is no longer there. The glowing point treasure will trigger a mini scene: Cursed Comb. This item will start an event for Rinsha. When leaving the dungeon or any map, if Meitsana's events are all done by following this walkthrough, there will be mandatory battles for her in the town that is unpreventable. Last battle against Metisana From the scene, you will be immediately in the Street of Mirufu. The map is extremely small and there is a recovery point in the middle. There are no random encounters, but 4 fixed Angel encounters that are triggered by proximity. Once they are all defeated, Metisana will appear on the NE of the map. Recover, then head to her. Metisana is actually an easy fight. The reason is because she enjoys casting her 28 second ability and all her abilities have a very long cast time. She can be easily taken down before she is able to cast of 2nd or 3rd ability. All her attacks have the ability to trigger Innate Death (9%). *28 second cast / 22 second delay: 1x3 Physical Attack *18 second cast / 4 second delay: 3x1 Physical Attack *10 second cast / 5 second delay: 5x1 Physical Attack with very small percentage of Life Leech *14 second cast / 10 second delay: 3x3 Lightning Attack that has a chance to cause the confusion effect *16 second cast / 5 second delay: 3x1 Physical Attack When she is defeated, you will get a H-scene with her and she joins you for good. Her portrait will now be unlocked, granting the First Skill ability that can be trained through Function. Once she joins, her town events will now be available. If you have installed the AP Disk, and are playing a NG+ game, Latina's AP event will become available as well. The AP events will be viewed and completed (Items for Latina: 天使の羽x3, 香葉x3、太陽花x3、綺麗な竜鱗x1 (Bought from Alicia's Shop), but the dungeon will be skipped until the final boss in the main game has been defeated, because this content is intended to be NG+ only. Finish up all the town events, and make sure you speak to Rinsha last. By speaking to her, you are stuck with her event, and any dungeon maps will become unavailable. Rescuing Rinsha As soon as you speak to Rinsha, her event starts, and she's missing. Speak to Cowra for Rinsha's whereabouts and there will be a new place available in the town for exploration. Upon entering the old deserted house, immediately, there are 4 pillars with four different colors. Ignore them and move into the top left room. Within that large room, there is a Red Ball, as shown on the right. Pick it up and head upstairs. Make your way into the large room and place the red ball onto the red pillar. On your way, you will notice there is a hallway that is being blocked by green colored mist. Just ignore it for now. Green Ball: Once the red mist area becomes opened, head into that room and you will see a large crack. Head to the biggest area of the crack and jump down as shown on the left. Reaching down to the lower floor, loot the chest and pick up the Green Ball. Head out through the door covered in black mist and this is a one way. Repeat the same process as you did with the Red Ball and place the Green Ball onto the Green pillar in 2F. Yellow Ball: Now the hallway that was being blocked by the green mist area is gone, the hallway is free to explore. Head over there and jump down. Loot all the chests in 1F and you the yellow Ball is located in the kitchen. Loot it, head left and open the locked door. Head to 2F and place it onto the yellow pillar. Blue Ball: Now the yellow mist is gone, head back to the room where the room was being blocked by the red mist (The room on the right of the big room from the pillars), simply jump over through the small crack and proceed to loot everything in the rooms up ahead. On the top left room, it contains the Blue Ball. Place the Ball onto the Blue Pillar and proceed to the large room to fight the boss. There is also no recovery point before the boss, so leaving back to town and heading back in is recommended. Boss Battle: Herutomaito - Celica's Level cap 89 With her innate abilities, given stats, and her abilities, physical attacks are definitely the way to go, and no magical attacks should even be used. Put on Fire/Holy Weapons to make this fight faster as she has Undead defense attribute. Cowra/Liliem will be your supporting unit only if needed. Shuri joins the attack if the party is in healthy condition. This fight is a very easy fight as none of her abilities are deadly at all. Darkness Element Armor will completely trivialize this encounter, but it is not even needed. Her abilities are below: *5 second cast / 8 second delay: Self Buff: Magic Defense 5 *7 second cast / 5 second delay: 1x1 Darkness Physical Attack *5 second cast / 8 second delay: 3x1 Darkness Magic Attack - Speed Reduction and Horror 2 Debuff *9 second cast / 15 second delay: 1x1 Darkness Magic Attack *8 second cast / 3 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack Once the boss is defeated, there will be an H-scene with Rinsha. Her portrait will be unlocked: Goddess Bar Consumption reduced by 1 per battle. Proceed with the town events if any. Kadora Mines - B9 Before proceeding to this area, all subjugation quests will be completed as well as town events (H-Scene for Liliem/Metisana should be available). Take the teleporter down to B8. Move further in and you will see Ruu. After a small discussion, she will temporarily join your party. Head down and grab the bag of money, and there will be a yellow door blocking two chests (Chapter 7 or higher). When reaching down to B9, the enemy levels significantly out-level you. They are overall not that bad, but it might be wise to escape battles unless it is one where it can drop a monster summoning stone. Only three (One of them is a monster) chests and 2 herb related items can be picked up on this floor at this time. When reaching the recovery point, there will be a two consecutive boss battles up ahead in the big room. End Chapter Boss Battle 1: Dorius - Celica's level cap 89 *2 second cast / 2 second delay: Physical Defense 5 for 200 seconds *2 second cast / 2 second delay: Increase Physical attack significantly, but lose Defense *17 second cast / 5 second delay: 1x3 Physical Attack *19 second cast / 3 second delay: 2x3 attack *9 second cast / 3 second delay: 1x3 Attack *15 second cast / 6 second delay: 5x5 Earth Attack (Units with Flying ability is immune) Dorius, like his other fights, remains unchanged. It is wise to use magic against him, but fast TP abilities work just as well, if not better, as his defense is almost next to nothing once he casts his initial buffs. However, if you want to preserve TP, then use magic as magic it s not really the best option against Wendice. Dorius' attacks are extremely delay and can one shot your characters often. It is recommended to end the fight as soon as possible, but the overall fight is not bad. Flying units are also completely immune to his 5x5 attack. Another option is to put on Earth Element Defense, but it is recommended to put Fire instead for Wendice. I personally went all out against him by using TP abilities. Upon Dorius' defeat, his portrait will be unlocked: Goddess Bar Consumption reduced by 1 per battle. End Chapter Boss Battle 2: Wendice *13 second cast / 16 second delay: 3x2 Fire Magic Attack *6 second cast / 12 second delay: 1x3 Fire Magic Attack *6 second cast / 12 second delay: 5x5 Fire Magic Attack *26 second cast / 20 second delay: 5x5 Darkness Magic Attack *13 second cast / 16 second delay: 1x1 Fire Magic Attack Wendice is deadly, but she is still a caster. While she can 1 shot your characters, but due to the delay she suffers from her magic, there is simply enough time to recover from the lost damage. Physical attacks work well against her as her innate abilities do not really encourage magic attacks. However, that does not mean you don't use Magic at all as Liliem can still do decent damage. Overall, she is harder than Dorius, strictly due to higher defense, but the fight is completely manageable and not extremely difficult. Putting on Fire Defense Element armor is recommended as all most of her magic is Fire, but it is not needed. Like every other fight, end the fight with her fast is always the best bet as she will never run out of mana. Quest/Events Summary Chart End Chapter: Celica's Stats and Function Taken at beginning of Chapter 7. Category:La DEA of Libra Guide